


A Knight's Influence

by Fagee



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Commissioned Work, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Sexism, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Work In Progress, gagging, knight micheal, mild choking, princess claudette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fagee/pseuds/Fagee
Summary: Princess Claudette has been forced to go on a journey to meet her potential new husband in a faraway kingdom, and is appointed a knight to keep her travels safe. A simple voyage turns into a heated battle between Claudette's hormones and her princess-ly duties, as her careless knight tests her limits more and more with each passing day.
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Michael Myers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Knight's Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a bit since ive written anything so bear with me. Im not as into dbd as much as I was so all of my works and stuff for it is on backburner for now. Im probably gonna finish everything i have going later but dont expect an update on anything else except this soon. This is only being done bc its a commission that i've already admittedly taken too much time on, but were here now. hope u enjoy it

The young girl pursed her plump lips, and gazed worryingly at the marble floors of her grandiose room. Her gloved hands wringing together in her pink skirted lap. 

“So… Father has arranged a spouse for me…Like seriously? This isn’t just... some crude joke?” Claudette spoke slowly, the information of her potential marriage not settling easily in her brain. The poor messenger servant, having already relayed this same information to her twice now, could only sigh at her obvious disbelief at the situation.

“Milady I know it’s a bit much to take right now, but please, try to understand. Your father is quite worried about you. It’s about time a girl your age should start getting married and moving towards making more heirs to the throne. You haven’t  _ exactly  _ been proactive in your own search for a husband, so your father decided to try and speed up the process.” The young man pleaded.

Claudette’s frown deepened. Visible tremors arose in her hands at the servants' words. This was all too soon in her humble opinion. She had barely reached her 20th spring, and her father was already trying to sell her off to some strange diplomat or prince in some country she didn’t need to know about. Why couldn’t her father be content with one of her siblings' children, and leave her alone? She was hoping that she’d be swept under the rug considering her eldest brother already had three kids, and her older sister had her own set of three and another on the way.

It wasn’t that she didn't want or like the thought of having her own kids, oh quite the contrary, but she was in the middle of figuring out a great scientific discovery! She was so close to proving the link between consuming Charlotte's Tulip, an uncommon flower native to her kingdom, and man’s ability to survive Feralosis, a deadly disease that’s been on the rise in the countryside. All of her years of research would be thrown away, for some man that she didn’t even know or may not even like! In all honesty, Claudette thought she was taking the information quite well compared to the all out monsoon of tears she  _ should’ve  _ been producing.

“Aw chin up princess, it isn’t all bad… Look, if you  _ really _ don’t wanna go through with this, your father did say this was more of a potential suitor rather than your future husband. Just go meet the man, come back, tell your father that it wasn’t meant to be, and you’re in the clear for at  _ least _ a couple more months.” He reasoned.

Claudette paused. She had to admit that that was a pretty decent plan. It would only cost her a few months of her time, but a few months was a hell of a lot better than losing the rest of her young life tending to kids and a man she didn’t love. She could already feel her spirits lifting with the newfound information. Her head rose at a snail's pace, her frown metamorphosing into a wild grin.

“Oh my stars, you are a lifesaver! Tell me, what is your name, I shall never forget it!” Claudette all but jumped from the stool at her large vanity, and into the arms of the thoroughly surprised boy in front of her. She jumped in place for a second before remembering her manners and swiftly let go with a flustered, “my apologies.”

“You are forgiven princess. My father named me Quentin, Quentin Smith, in honor of my late grandfather,” He said with a small laugh, waving his hands in a disarming manner, “I do have some more information for you though. This will affect you more immediately and critically than your potential betrothal.”

Claudette tilted her head at that. A miniscule frown started to creep onto her features. More information usually meant more complications in a project, and considering how big the situation at hand already was, Claudette worried what this new hang-up could mean for her. She urged Quentin to continue his explanation with a slightly exaggerated nod.

“The king wanted you to have a personal guard at your side for your trip and possibly for an extended period afterwards. There’s been some civil unrest in neighboring kingdoms that's starting to spread across the continent, and your father wants you to have more protection until he deems it unnecessary.” His voice lowered with a more serious note.

Her shoulders dropped. That wasn’t so bad. She’s had plenty of personal guards before, mostly when she went outside of the castle for research or trips to different empires, but she’s familiar with the concept. She would be more surprised if her father  _ didn’t _ assign a guard to her for the trip. And while the threat of possible assination attempts or kidnapping for civil gain was frightening, it felt like there was another reason that Quentin was mentioning this to her. So, she asked just that.

“I understand that civil issues mean more guards for the princesses, but surely there’s another reason you’re telling me this? Messengers don’t usually say we’re getting personal guards as a warning, it’s more a matter of fact.” Quentin looked away from her like he was ashamed to say his next words.

“It’s not a matter of getting the guard, it’s who’s the guard. Your father has been doing a lot of negotiating, and has reluctantly come to the conclusion that Lord Micheal Myers would be your personal guard this time...” Claudette’s heart stopped. Lord Myers was…a rather unsavory choice.

Although she hadn’t personally met the man, his name was quite infamous in their kingdom. Despite his noble birth, the man lived like he was an ordinary ruffian, and could always be found either fighting, stealing, or overall being a menace. He rarely ever listened to authority or followed any rules. He never had too with how rich and powerful the family was. The only thing that has saved the man from public hanging was his outstanding ability as a knight. From all that she’s heard, the size and strength of the man alone was formidable, but he took an even bigger step forward with his unmatchable skills in both sword and knife wielding, and hand to hand combat. He’s also shown himself to be a smart fighter, something that’s quite uncommon in athletics, oftentimes calculating plans and weak points in his foes before attacking. She even overheard the general of their nation's guard say that that man could win a war by himself if he wanted to, something she’s never heard him say before.

Even still, despite all the man's skill, she still couldn’t rest easy with the thought of her life being in his careless hands. She couldn’t even find the right words to speak, stunned into silence by all of the morbid thoughts racing through her mind. Negative emotions must’ve surely shown on her face because Quentin quickly started to reassure her, stumbling over his words and arms waving sporadically in front of her.

“N-now I know what you must be thinking, princess, BUT, rest assured, it won’t  _ only  _ be Lord Myers guarding you! You’ll still have Bill around to monitor him.... Although he’d still be more hands-off… He’d still be there though! And, get this, if things are really that bad and Lord Myers is really that incapable, Your father would have Bill completely replace him!” He finished with a sure smile, placing his fists on his hips triumphantly. 

She stayed fixed in her pose, mulling over his words, before finally sighing in finality, “Well… I suppose I shall give him the benefit of the doubt. I have never met the man myself, and it is unbecoming of myself to distrust him without personal reason, and if all else fails, I do still have Bill.”

“That's the spirit, princess! Now, your father has arranged for him to come this afternoon, so please, be prepared,” The boy threw his hand over his waist in a well practiced bow, “That is the last of my information for you and your father expects me back soon, so, I shall bid you adieu.”

And with that, he left her alone to her devices. Claudette let out another pitiful sigh as she slowly turned to face her vanity mirror again. Besides her scientific discovery and a very eventful masquerade ball when she was 12, this was quite honestly the most emotionally eventful day of her life.

Large dark eyes glanced over her form as she debated on whether or not she’ll wear makeup for her meetup with Lord Myers later, even though the choice wasn’t really hers to make. Her mother and all the royal officials would give her an earful if she didn't look anything like what  _ they _ thought was presentable. She turned her head to look through the rather large arched window near her that overlooked their large garden. She watched as the sun was barely a quarter up the sky. Good, that meant that she’d have at least a couple of hours to get ready before the man arrived. She stood and walked over to the ropes that rang the bells in her maids room, her dainty hands pulling the rough cords twice before waiting a minute for a maid to come. Not a moment later, she heard a knock at her door, and a low feminine voice on the other side awaiting her order to come inside. She immediately recognized the voice on the other side.

“Meg, enough games! Just get in here, I have quite the news to tell you. Oh, and I need your help putting this other corset on.” Claudette said with an exasperated laugh to her long-term friend.

The man was at least 20 minutes late. Claudette watched with poorly shielded amusement at the frowns and low voices of disappointment and anger coming from both her mother and the officials at the knights lack of punctuality. It was a rare sight for Claudette to see them fuss at something that wasn’t her, so seeing their frustrations aimed at something small that doesn't pertain to her was a sweet delight. They all waited in the throne room for his arrival, her parents being seated in their respective royal seats, forcing Claudette to stand to her mothers right in her shadow.

Suddenly a rush of clopping and loud voices could be heard under the murmurs of disappointment in the room. It wasn’t long before the sounds of metal and wooden shoes followed into the castle. The room started to simmer down into a hot silence at the steps, and after a minute they were all finally graced with the sight of the men.

Well, they weren't kidding about the size of the man. Claudette thought with astonishment that left her mouth slightly agape. Even from her elevated position she could tell that the man had to at least be twice her size. However, his size was all that Claudette could tell about the man that is, Lord Myers. He kept himself well hidden within his terrifying black, metal armor. The only thing Claudette could characterize about the man was his helmet, and the way the sleek headgear formed the shape of a wolf. Most likely a symbol of the family itself rather than a personal design choice. The man was accompanied by two smaller men. One was an obvious servant for the man, thin and scrapy looking, the other Claudette recognized immediately was, a visibly angered, Bill who led the pair in.

“Well, I’m glad that you’ve made it here in one piece. I would ask the reason for your late arrival, but I wouldn’t want to waste any more time than we already have today.” Her Father boomed quickly, obviously wanting to skip over any possible excuses and subsequent petty squabbles afterwards. 

“Lord Micheal Myers, You are here today because you have been tasked with guarding Princess Claudette Morel on her trip to Hellengard. My advisors have estimated that the visit, in its entirety, would take around four months to conclude. We have also come to the conclusion that you would be staying with us for an unknown amount of time afterwards because of the increased rioting in both the countryside and the native kingdoms. I’m under the impression that this is already information you are aware of,” Instead of Lord Micheal nodding in conformation, the servant seemed to answer for him with a nod, “I understand that this is your first escort mission, but I trust that considering your skills, the hardest part would be trying to control my daughter and her curious tendencies.” He said with a small chuckle, serious demeanor breaking for a moment.

Claudette’s mind drifted along during her fathers diplomatic speech. The hum and drum of formalities boring her enough to preoccupy her mind with the figure of the knight. She studied the man with an almost child-like curiosity. Millions of questions racing through her mind from his background, to his lack of noble formalities, to what lies below his armor. She found herself lost in his orbit, desperate to find purchase in the planet that is him. As she observed the man, his gaze seemed distant. His helm, not really facing the king despite the man obviously addressing his words to him. She continued to watch as her father droned on until suddenly the knight's head snapped directly to her, his head unmoving as his movements were no mistake.

For a moment she wondered if she had missed her que. Her mother had always described her as clumsy whenever she was speaking to other members of high society. Her ears quickly tuned back into her fathers words, catching onto the later part of the knight’s reasoning for being there, something about trying to quell his rebelliousness, but definitely something that didn’t include her. But if the conversation didn’t include her, then why was she suddenly the object of Micheal’s attention? 

She looked around the room for any confirmation that she was out of turn in anyway, and found none of the other occupants paid her any mind. It was almost like she was invisible as all eyes were on her father. A staring contest ensued that neither intended to lose. Claudette, as cordial as ever, gave the man a small smile and a discreet wave. The man only gave a slow tilt of the head as his only reply.

“-Claudette, you may now feel free to show your knight around the castle. Get him used to your schedule and habits. If anything goes wrong you know to tell Bill immediately. And with that being said, this meeting is adjourned.” Her father finally finished, Claudette only catching the tail end of his edict.

Claudette waited for her parents to stand and begin their descent down the throne, before following shortly after they reached the last step. Her footsteps slowed tremendously as she neared the small group of men, using the snail paced movements to collect her thoughts and nerves. The knight seemed to watch her every move like a hawk, hidden gaze never leaving her even through the hustle of everyone else fleeing the large luxurious room. Claudette’s previous hypothesis on the man's height proved to be correct as she stepped closer and closer to the beast of a man. His form not only towering over her, admittedly, short stature, but also of his servant and Bill who was definitely one of the more taller men she’s ever personally met.

As she walked an appropriate amount closer to the group, she gathered up the courage to muster up a kind smile and curtsied politely to the group. All the men soon followed in their own courtesy bow, except for the knight who only seemed to show a small indication of awareness at the formality after Bill gave him a menacing glare and a hard smack to his back. Although the strike didn’t phase the man not one bit, he still gave a small forward tilt of his torso at the forceful suggestion. Bill let out a low sigh and crossed his arms begrudgingly. Claudette put a hand to her mouth and let out a small giggle at the display.

“Sorry ‘bout this brutes manners, Claudy. Still gotta work on house training him.” Bill spoke in a huff. Claudette quickly brought her hands up to wave away his apology.

“Oh, you know I don't mind Bill, I’ve definitely dealt with ruder people.” She said with a small smile, her eyes glancing discreetly over to the kight, lathing over his form. A warmth spread over her body the more she stared at the man and an innate need to see what lies underneath the armor increased with the heat. With some effort, she forced her gaze away from the knight to the servant boy that accompanied them. The new sensation, while intoxicating, was not an emotion that she was ready to explore at the moment.

“Speaking of rudeness, I don’t seem to have caught your name yet.” Claudette gave the boy an encouraging smile. He seemed taken aback as his eyes widened at her words, most likely unused to someone, especially of Claudette’s caliber, asking for his name.

“Oh! Uh, it’s Jean, your highness.” He fumbled after a few hesitant seconds.

“Well Jean, would you be accompanying us for the entirety of the trip, or to only help Lord Micheal acclimate to the castle?” The boy’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, his head cocking to the side in a curious manner.

“Oh my apologies, I thought the king covered all of that in his speech. I’m staying for my lord’s time in the castle, then returning back to the manor until further notice…” Claudette quickly felt her face heat up at the blunder. It was one thing to miss rudimentary information at the king’s speech, but to miss it because she was enthralled by a stranger? Who just so happened to be standing right in front of her? Who most likely realized that he was the reason for her inattentiveness? That was a donkey kick to the gut. In a hurried, stuttered sentence she tried to cover for herself.

“O-oh um, my mistake! I uh... tend to doze off during father’s speeches, there um… so long-winded. Well, I guess I better start that tour before night befalls us.” She let out a nervous laugh before swiftly turning a heel to the group, and taking hurried steps down the red carpeted floors.

Her embarrassment only seemed to grow as she took a hesitant glance behind her, and realized that the group didn’t start to follow her until she was about halfway down the hall already. In a force of habit, her hands started to nervously fiddle with the fluffy braid at her shoulder. The only redeeming aspect of this situation so far, was that this wasn’t the  _ most _ embarrassing thing to happen to her. She sighed to try and level herself. Hopefully she’ll be able to pull it together over these next few days or she won’t be able to survive the whole months she’ll have dealing with this man.

**Author's Note:**

> im not gonna lie i dont particularly like this chapter. I feel like its lacking compared to what i usually bring so honestly thats why its so chopped at the end cause i really wanted to just get it out of the way so i can do better on chapter 2.


End file.
